Doing Things Together
by Sheri Contrary
Summary: PART TWO...After a visit to their healer...see PART ONE...Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter try to cope with their interesting situation. DM/HP slash. Somewhat AU, but epilogue compliant...and as in character as I am capable. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Doing _Things_ Together (I am seriously having trouble with naming)

**Scene:** Takes place in Draco's London flat; mostly in this living room, but in a few other rooms as well.

**Summary:** After a visit to their healer (Part One), Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter try to cope with their interesting situation.

This is **PART TWO** in my "Togetherness" series...if you want background, go read part one.

**Pairings:** DM/HP. (just assume that most characters are as they were in the books (RW/HG, and so on), but some may be different (Pansy/OC), because we may or may not know with whom JKR put him/her) ~ Note: The "other character" with Pansy is someone from the books that she'll meet in another story of mine (Class of Ninety-nine), which I haven't touched since August...sorry.

**Rating: **I rated this **M** for no other reason than the few f-words. Oh wait! The M rating is for the actual fucking too (see "warning").

**Warning:** Slash is implied early on by our boys' delicate conditions (**M-PG**...don't read this if you don't like that sort of thing), with some man/man kissing (in chapter three), and some man sex at the end (chapter four).

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING! At least, nothing that's _Harry Potter_...all of _that_, of course, belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** I've decided to post this series of scenes between Harry and Draco as separate "complete" stories, because I'm afraid that I'm going to lose interest and just stop updating...and I know how much people hate that, because I do too. Each "scene" _should be_ complete in and of itself. I will try not to leave you hanging, though I may imply that there'll be more to follow. I hope you can forgive my strange way of getting around using the "in progress" function...and for not continuing the series, should I so choose to just be done with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong> Monday, 14 November 2011

**Word Count:** 7,970 (this ONLY includes actual story (all four chapters), please disregard the "word count" provided by this site…it is WRONG)

* * *

><p><strong>Doing <em>Things<em> Together**

Monday, November 29, 2021

**Chapter One**

After a quick visit to the _appropriate_ healer—and a minor disagreement with Potter over whether or not the dark-haired man would _immediately_ quit his job as Head Auror (which Draco won)—the two men went their separate ways. Draco knew he needed to get home, so that he could relieve his two sitters, but made a few stops on the way anyway—because he was stalling. And he was stalling, because he had _no idea_ what to tell his two closest friends.

_So, my healer says I'm healthy...that we're healthy_, he imagined himself telling them while splaying his hands over his still flat, though no longer empty middle.

Neither, of course, would judge him—Daphne and Pansy weren't like that—but they would definitely be shocked. Shocked beyond belief, actually—as shocked as _he_ was himself. And Pansy was going to laugh like a lunatic—after yelling at him for being so irresponsible.

And so...the stall.

For about an hour, Draco wandered around Diagon Alley, going into _at least_ half a dozen shops—where he purchased _nothing_—and later wouldn't be able to say where he'd gone (if anyone cared enough to ask), because he'd moved through each establishment mostly in a daze.

_Pregnant_. What the _fuck_!

Finally, after glancing at his watch, he decided it was time to get home—after a quick stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour; he seemed to suddenly be starving. After which he Apparated home.

"Draco, darling, is that you?" came Pansy's—sometimes shrill—voice from his second level living room.

Rolling his eyes (because, _obviously_ it was him), Draco glanced up to see the brunette woman standing at the railing looking down at him. "Nope, it's the Dark Lord, Pans," he said sarcastically as he headed for the stairs.

"NOT funny, Draco!" she hollered after him (after cringing at the man's words), then turned to meet him at the top of the steps. But, when he didn't immediately appear upstairs, she started down, assuming he went into his kitchen, which was half a level down. She was correct. The man was standing in front of his open Muggle refrigerator, an apple (with a bite already taken out of it) in one hand and pulling out what looked like _everything_ he had in there.

"What in _Merlin's_ name are you _doing_, Draco?" she asked after watching him make a massive pile on the countertop.

"Hungry," was all he said—though the word didn't sound much like that coming out of his apple-filled mouth.

Frowning, Pansy watched him make himself a sandwich—noting to herself that it was big enough to feed several _extremely_ large people—her eyes becoming huge when he finally took a bite of it.

"What's the matter with you, Draco?"

She'd closed the distance between them and, reaching up, laid a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I feel great!" he said as he stepped around her, heading out and up to his living room.

For a second, Pansy just stood there—then she followed. "What do you mean, '_I feel great_'? When you left here..._four hours ago_," she hissed through gritted teeth, "you were nearly ready to retch up your innards. And now you're wolfing down that enormous sandwich. What's changed?" she asked, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Healer Slashkilter gave me a potion," he said with a shrug as he sat down on one of his oversized sofas. "How're the girls?" he asked, ignoring his friend's piercing gaze.

"They're fine. Daphne took them upstairs. What kind of potion? What did you have? Are you all right?"

Rolling his eyes again, Draco took another bite of his sandwich (to stall), then chewed slowly (more stalling). "You're sure a nosey bint, aren't ya?"

"_Pfft_! Draco, we've been sitting here for _four_ hours worrying about you. Four _hours_! Since when does it take that long to visit a healer? And...did you really just call me a _bint_?" she asked with a frown.

With a smirk, the blond man nodded, then bit into his sandwich.

"And, did I mention that you've been gone four hours?"

Nodding again, Draco swallowed, then said, "You might've mentioned it a few times."

"They're finally down," Daphne said with obvious relief as she came into the room. "Oh. You're home. I didn't hear you come in." Leaning down, she kissed Draco's cheek, then moved to the place she'd been sitting before she'd gone upstairs to put Draco's twins down. "You're clearly feeling better," she noted, her blue eyes going to his almost finished sandwich as she got comfortable on the sofa across from the man. "What did the healer say?"

"I'd like to know that too, but Draco seems to be preoccupied with _eating_," Pansy complained in frustration. "A potion's apparently fixed him _all_ up."

"No entirely," Draco mumbled through his last bite.

"What was that?" Pansy asked.

Pointing at his full mouth, Draco avoided the question.

"Your mother sent you an owl," Daphne informed him. "A Howler."

Draco groaned. "Another one?"

Pansy nodded. "Yes, and she's likely to keep sending them too...if you continue to ignore her," she snapped. "What's gotten into you, Draco? It's not like you to ignore your mother." _Or avoid_ my _questions_, she added to herself.

"I'm tired of her mollycoddling," he said with a shrug. "I mean..._fuck_! I'm forty-one years old and Mother's _still_ trying to tell me what to do."

"She's your mother, Draco," Daphne put in. "That's what mothers do."

"Yours doesn't," Draco pointed out.

"Well, _my mother's_ too busy traveling the world," the blonde woman said with a certain amount of irritation—irritation which Draco knew stemmed from the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were never available and that it hurt his friend deeply. It had been an issue with Astoria as well.

"Where are they now?" he asked, knowing that he was still stalling—and hoping he could keep Daphne and Pansy's attention on something besides himself.

"Who _knows_," said Daphne with a roll of her pretty blue eyes. "Somewhere in the Americas this time, I think."

Draco smiled, but he could feel her pain. On many an occasion he'd considered sending the Greengrasses an owl to inform them of their daughters' wish to see more of them, but Astoria had always begged him not to interfere—and so he hadn't, but the neglect infuriated him. In all the years he'd been married to her, he'd only seen her parents a handful of times—and thought it was quite sad.

"Narcissa's Howler said that she hasn't seen you in nearly three months, Draco. Do you blame her?" Pansy said, changing the subject back to him.

"You read my post?" Draco burst, affronted.

"Could hardly help that, now could I? It was, after all, _a Howler_, you arse!" Pansy snapped.

"Hmm. Point taken," he said.

"And she's not too happy about the wards you've put on your flat...said she tried to pop over, but that she couldn't get in."

At this Draco smiled. "I told her I'd appreciate notice before she stops by and she ignored me, so..."

Pansy shook her head. "That's just _rude_, Draco!"

"She just wants to see her only son and grandchildren, dear," Daphne pointed out. "If you'd just give her the time of day, I'm sure she'd stop harassing you."

"Sure of that, are you?" Draco scoffed, "because I'm not. When Mother _stops by_, all she does is harp about all the things I'm not doing the way _she_ did...as if I have _any_ intention of raising my children the way I was raised," he said with a roll of his eyes. "If I did things Mother's way, I would still be living at Malfoy Manor and she would still be mothering me. No, thank you! She should have had more children of her own, so that maybe she wouldn't be overly fixated on me and mine."

Daphne frowned. "She may have wanted to have more children, Draco, but...maybe she wasn't able to. Maybe that's why she's so upset about you leaving the manor."

"That could be, but it's been three years since I moved," he said. "It's time for her to get over it."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Draco! Mothers _never_ get over anything...get over it!" Pansy snapped. "Now, you've had your monstrosity of a sandwich," she said as she reached out and snatched his plate away. Setting it on the coffee table, she moved to sit on the sofa. "What's going on, Draco Malfoy? Spill!"

Taking a deep breath, Draco glanced between his two friends. "All right. Fine. It appears that...there's going to be another child in the house."

Both women just stared at him for several seconds—then Daphne's hand raised to cover her mouth and Draco knew she'd understood him perfectly. "Care to explain?" she asked.

But Pansy spoke before Draco could. "I don't understand, Draco," she said. "What does a child have to do with your illness and sudden recovery?"

"Draco's going to have a baby, Pansy," Daphne informed the dark-hair woman, then moved to sit next to Draco. "Are you all right? This is fairly serious, dear."

Draco nodded. "I'm fine. _We're_ fine," he amended, then smiled. "Just needed a potion, which Healer Slashkilter was able to provide."

Daphne smiled as well and nodded. "Did he give you a referral to see the proper healer for your case then?"

Nodding again, Draco said, "Already went. That's part of what took so long, but there's—"

"Wait!" Pansy interrupted. "Are you telling us that...you're _pregnant_?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, Pansy, that's _exactly_ what I'm telling you. Aren't you happy for me?" he asked cheerfully—too cheerfully.

Her face still quite confused, the dark-haired woman frowned—and then she exploded. "Are you saying that you brought some random bloke home...into the house of your three-year-old twin daughters, whom I can only hope were sound _fucking_ asleep...and had sex with him, the random bloke, and that you were either dumb or too drunk to remember to perform the proper spells to prevent something like...like _this_?" she bellowed as she waved a frantic hand at him. "How could you be so...so careless and..._stupid_, Draco?"

Sighing, Draco shrugged. "Trust me, Pans, I know I fucked up, but...I actually think it's going to be okay."

She stared at him. "Okay? You think this is going to be _okay_? Can I be there when you tell Lucius?" she asked with a hopeful sneer, "because I _cannot_ imagine anything being more _not_ okay than this! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Slumping back onto the sofa, Pansy pouted.

"I think the point here, Pansy, is that our Draco _wasn't_ thinking," said Daphne, a smile touching the corners of her lips.

"You can say _that_ again," Pansy quipped. "Your father is going to obliterate you."

Draco chuckled. "Father is already quite aware of my...proclivities. Seems he's fine with it these days. I married a fine pure-blood witch of his choosing," he said with a glance at his sister-in-law, "gave him the male heir he wanted, and now I'm moving on. Father should have not complaints."

"Humph!" Pansy snorted. "Yeah, until he finds out you're knocked up. How is this even possible? I thought male pregnancies were fairly rare..._extremely_ rare even."

Daphne nodded. "They are. I read about them once in a book at Hogwarts...when that seventh-year Hufflepuff boy turned up pregnant in our fourth year."

"I don't remember that," Draco said with a frown. "Who was this?"

Daphne shrugged. "I don't remember his name. Something Jones...his sister was in our year, I believe."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Yeah, all this _is_ very interesting, but...let's get back on track, shall we?" Pansy cut in. "What the hell, Draco? How could you let this happen?"

At Pansy's words, Draco frowned again. "You know, Pansy, I thought at least _you_ would be a little more supportive."

Heaving a big sigh, Pansy flung herself into his arms. "Of course I'll be supportive..._after_ I'm finished berating you for being such a bloody idiot. You don't seem to understand the full scope of the situation, darling, and that scares me. What are people going to say?"

Sighing, Draco returned his friend's hug. "Believe me, Pans, I understand _completely_! And, who gives a bloody fuck what people think."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "As I recall, _you_ do, darling."

"Well, not anymore," the blond man burst. "I'm past that now."

At this Pansy snorted.

"So, ahh...who's the other father?" Daphne asked when it seemed as if her friends weren't going to say anything more.

"Well, that's somewhat interesting as well. Ran into him at the healer's office...seems he was feeling rather poorly himself."

Pushing away from him, Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that he's...pregnant as well?" she asked, connecting the dots rather quickly.

Biting his lip, Draco nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Daphne blinked, too surprised to speak—but Pansy didn't seem to be having that problem at the moment. "_Oh_. Let me guess. It's Potter, isn't it? You've been obsessing over the man for thirty years. Who else could it be?"

Draco didn't say anything, but his silence told them everything they needed to know—causing Pansy to burst into a fit of undignified giggles.

"Now I _really_ want to be there when you tell Lucius and Narcissa," she said when she could finally draw breath again. "Your father's going to have a coronary and your mother's going to be planning the wedding before you can say Salazar Slytherin. You are _so_ fucked, Draco!"

Draco rolled his eyes and gave her a friendly shove. "Thanks a lot, Pans...you are _so_ helpful!"

She patted his knee. "You are so _very_ welcome, dear. That's what I'm here for, you know," she said as she got up. "Well, best be going home to the hubby. If I don't get home in time to feed him supper, then he makes a _disaster_ of the kitchen." She grimaced. "And it's rather disgusting...the way Muggles actually cook for themselves." She shuddered, as if she were truly dismayed by her Muggle husband's behavior, but Draco knew that she wasn't—because his friend adored her strange Muggle husband. "Can't allow _that_," she continued—then seemed to focus again. "He'll find all _this_ rather hysterical, he will."

"Hey!" Draco said, on his feet. "You keep your mouth shut about this...until we're ready, yeah?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I promise," she said with a nod, then she mimed zipping her mouth closed.

"I'm serious. Not a word, Pans, I mean it. Not even to that husband of yours, you hear?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I said I promise...what more do you want? My next child, perhaps? As if you need more of _those_," she said, then started giggling again. "Oh my, between you and Potter you'll have _eight_ children. Wow! But don't worry, darling," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on each cheek, "mums the word. I promise. Besides, I'd _much_ rather let you and Potter tell my husband all about it," she said with a grin. "That should be...entertaining. See you next week. Lunch? Same time, same place?"

Draco nodded numbly, his mind paused on the number eight...as in _eight_ children.

"All right. Ta!" Pansy said cheerfully as she headed for the downstairs entry—the only place that the wards on Draco's flat would allow one other than himself to Disapparate.

And with that Pansy was gone—but Draco still had Daphne to deal with and she'd not really said much yet. Turning toward the blonde woman, Draco frowned. "So?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So?" Draco said with a frown.

Daphne shrugged. "Don't worry, Draco, _I'm_ not about to spread rumors...even if they _are_ true," she said.

"No. Of course you wouldn't," he said. "And I don't think Pansy would either, but...you know?"

The woman nodded.

"It's just...this is so...well..._unexpected_," Draco tried to explain, not liking that he was stumbling over his words.

Nodding again, because she sympathized, Daphne said, "I can imagine. How did Potter react?"

"Pfft. The same way he reacts to everything else...a little on the rash side," Draco said with amusement.

"I'm not at all surprised by that, Draco. He's always been that way."

"Neither am I. Mind, I was _totally_ taken aback by the news as well, but _Potter_...well, he didn't even know male pregnancy was a possibility in the wizarding world. To say he was shocked is a _massive_ understatement. You should have seen his face," Draco said. "But I do think he'll be fine after he tells the Weasleys. He was, of course, completely freaking out about what they'll think of him; seems to think they'll take it poorly. As if they'd ever _dream_ of not supporting their hero." Draco rolled his eyes. "And then there're the children. I think Scorpius will eventually be fine...but not at first. And the girls...well, they're too young to understand or truly care. But Potter appears worried about his three. He didn't come right out and say so, but I got the impression he's concerned that his eldest might have a bit of a problem with this."

Daphne shrugged. "He'll get over it...he'll _have_ to."

Draco nodded. "I suppose."

"This is _really_ happening," Daphne said—it wasn't a question, but Draco nodded anyway.

"It is."

Daphne studied her friend for a moment, then spoke again. "Astoria told me, you know...about your thing for Potter. I mean, I always knew you were obsessed with him. I think _everyone_ knew it, but..." She let her voice trail off and he waited. "Well, perhaps not you." She smirked at him, but it faded quickly. "But when Astoria told me she'd encouraged you to go after what you wanted with him, I told her she was crazy to allow such a thing. I _never_ could have been so accepting. I didn't understand the relationship that you two had, but it was _her_ that troubled me. My sister's husband was _unfaithful_ and she was apparently fine with it."

Blushing, Draco fought the urge to look away. The feeling that he'd betrayed his wife even though it was she who'd pushed him to explore himself further, even after they were married, made his heart heavy with regret. He'd had a brief thing with Potter during the time they were finishing their seventh year (after the Dark Lord's fall) and a few encounters over the years (which he'd not-so-secretly treasured—Astoria had known and approved of it all along), but he'd never considered that it was something they could make permanent—because of their wives, whom they'd both loved (and dearly missed now that they were gone).

But everything was different now, of course.

"I _did_ love her, Daphne," he said. "I swear it."

"Oh, Draco," Daphne said with a sigh, her eyes filling with tears as she rushed to him, "I know that you did. That's not _at all_ what I'm saying. It's just that I didn't understand back then, but I absolutely do now."

"You do?" Draco asked skeptically—because he wasn't sure that he understood it himself.

Daphne nodded briefly, then frowned. "Not the being unfaithful part...or that my sister condoned it, but...I understand that your obsession.

"I am _not_ obsessed with Potter!" Draco snapped.

Pursing her lips, Daphne leveled a look at her friend. "That is _so_ not the point, Draco, but yes...yes you _are_. You're so obsessed with him, it's not even funny, dear. Have been for thirty years."

Draco gave a quick nod of acknowledgement, then glanced over at the clock on the far wall—which caused Daphne to look that way as well. It was half five.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is _he_ coming over?"

Frowning, Draco nodded. "Yes. Potter thinks we need to discuss this some more," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I think that's probably a logical course of action," the woman said. "You two have many decisions to make."

"Decisions?"

Daphne nodded. "About the children, Draco...and each other."

Draco frowned.

"For instance, where will you two live? You do plan to have a relationship with him, correct?"

"I would like to."

"So you'll have to decide on where you will live and how it will all work," Daphne said. "It's not going to be easy."

"Potter will have to move in here," Draco said firmly. "I'm not moving my children into his place...it's abysmal!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you were there?"

"The only time was seventh year...for Professor Mitchell's holiday swap assignment."

"Well then, I'm sure he's cleaned it up some since. That was what...twenty-three years ago?" the woman queried. "And you have to think of _his_ children as well. Maybe he's not prepared to move them into your flat."

Draco frowned. "Well, Potter's going to have to deal with—"

"Might be time to start calling the man by his first time, Draco," she pointed out as she stood up, "since you're having each other's babies and all."

"Yes, and when he does the same...on a regular basis," Draco added, "then I'll consider doing it too."

Rolling her eyes, Daphne shook her head. "You're impossible, dear, but...I _am_ happy for you," she said as she hugged her long time friend. "Don't get me wrong...I know this isn't going to be easy, but I think it'll be good for you. You've been in a bad place...sort of lost...since Astoria passed. It'll be good to see you happy again."

Leaning in, Daphne wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and held him for a moment, then pulled back slightly so that she could kiss his cheek.

"You'd better not get so wrapped up in Potter that you forget about us though. If that happens, I'll make you rue the day you got yourself permanently stuck to The Boy Who Lived," she threatened playfully.

"Oi! Please don't call him that."

This made Daphne laugh. "There was a time when you said much worse about him. I do believe this is going to get quite interesting."

Draco smiled at the woman slyly, but didn't have time to say anything, because his Floo flared.

"Draco. Are you there? It's Harry. Is it safe to come through?"

Still standing within inches of Draco, Daphne grinned. "Oops. It appears I didn't leave quick enough," she whispered teasingly.

Giving her a dirty look, Draco crossed the room and said, "It's fine, Potter, come through."

And in a flash of green flames, Harry stumbled through—and promptly found himself in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

"Er...sorry," he said with a blush as he stepped back and vigorously started brushing the Floo powder from his clothing. "I'm shite at traveling by Floo."

"_Clearly_," Draco said with a snort. "I do believe that was the most stunning display of ineptitude I've ever witnessed, Potter."

Still brushing at himself, Harry ignored Draco's comments—but froze when he heard another voice.

"Come now, Draco, that's not a very nice way to speak to your new boyfriend."

"Oh. Sorry. I just assumed that...it was all right for me to come through," Harry said, quickly turning back toward the Floo. "I'll come back later."

"No, no," Daphne said. "I was just leaving." Facing Draco, she hugged and kissed him again, then smiled at Harry and started from the room. "You boys have a good night," she called out just before she Disapparated in the entry way.

For several moments after Daphne had gone, Harry and Draco just stood there staring awkwardly at one another—and then they both spoke.

"Sorry about that," Harry started at the same time that Draco said, "Can I get you something drink...a _non_-alcoholic one, of course."

Harry rolled his eyes, instantly feeling as if the other man was suggesting that he'd drink while pregnant. "Just what are you saying, Malfoy?"

"I think I just offered you a drink."

His eyes narrowed, Harry said, "I'll have whatever you're having."

"Well, I wasn't _having_ anything, but...I was considering some hot cocoa."

Harry nodded. "I could live with that?"

"Fine then. I'll just go get it and you...sit there," Draco said, indicating one of the plush black sofas in his large living room.

"Or I could come with you and help," Harry offered.

Frowning, Draco considered, then shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, then turned and walked from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
><strong>

Following Draco down a half-flight of stairs and into the kitchen, Harry watched the other man pull a flat black kettle from the stove, fill it at the sink, then return it to its burner and turn on the heat.

"Your house-elf have the day off?"

"If you _must know_, Potter, Fermin passed away two years back," the blond said with obvious irritation.

"Oh...ahh...sorry," Harry said. "I didn't mean that the way it came out. I'm just curious about you and the way you live. This place is so..._Muggle_. I'm surprised."

Shrugging, Draco opened a cupboard and pulled out two cups. "Not entirely," he said. "These Muggle flats are _much_ smaller than I could possibly live with, so...I've used an extension charm on it. Quite like Grimmauld Place."

Harry frowned. "There's an extension charm on Grimmauld Place?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ there is, Potter. Haven't you ever taken a look at the other houses around Grimmauld Square? They're all tall, yes. But I'm sure that, if you were to go inside, you'd find that they're much smaller than number twelve."

"Hmm. Never thought about it."

Draco rubbed his forehead as if it pained him and said, "Of _course_ you haven't," at the same time that Harry said, "But then, I've never been in any of the other houses on my street."

Shaking his head, the blond pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to stare at the kettle. "After all these years, you're still just _barely_ a wizard, Potter."

Harry glared at the other man's turned back with every intention of snapping at him, but didn't have a chance to respond, because the kettle started to squeal. So he watched Draco instead—watched as he removed the screaming metal pot from its burner and prepare their drinks—and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he watched the other man move. Always with a grace that Harry knew he himself would never have.

And when their cocoa was prepared, the blond turned and handed a cup to him, then started from the kitchen without a word.

"Are we going to talk about this thing between us...or is it gonna be awkward forever?" Harry asked, right on Draco's heels.

Sighing, Draco shrugged. "What's there to say, Potter? You're carrying my daughter and I'm carrying your son. I guess we're connected from here on out."

Harry frowned at this. "I thought we agreed, just a couple hours ago, that we were going to do this together, _Malfoy_," he asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. He hadn't counted the exact number of times he'd been called by his surname in the last few minutes, but he didn't much like it. "And why can't you say my name? Has something changed since we left the healer's office?"

Taking a deep breath and counting to ten—in hopes of calming himself—Draco turned to look at the other man. "I don't know, Potter..._Harry_," Draco corrected himself as he sat down. "Old habits die hard, I supposed."

Standing in front of Draco, Harry just stared down at him.

"Look, this is all new to me too, you know, but...I _would_ rather us do this together," the blond said, his gray eyes full of uncertainty.

Smiling, Harry sank down onto the sofa and said, "I would too, Draco."

"Did you tell your friends?" Draco asked.

Biting his lip, Harry shook his head. "Umm. No. Not yet."

Obviously hurt, Draco glanced away, pouting in a way that he might have as a young boy.

"I will though," Harry quickly promised. "You obviously told Daphne."

Draco snorted. "And Pansy."

"PANSY!" Harry burst, suddenly on his feet again and pacing. "You told _Pansy_? Of all people. I can't _believe_ you told that gossiping little turncoat! I wouldn't be surprised if she went straight to _The Daily Prophet_ with OUR business," he ranted. "You do remember that she's the one who wanted to turn me over to Voldemort, right?"

Draco frowned. "I did manage to hear something about that, but—"

"Draco, you can't tell just _anyone_...not yet anyway. Our friends and family first, then—"

"Pansy _is_ my friend, Potter."

"Pfft! _Some_ friend," Harry snapped angrily. But part of him was more irritated with himself—because Draco was able to tell _his_ friends about the goings on between them and he was terrified of facing Ron and Hermione with the news. "Daphne, I can understand, but _that_...idiotic little bint is another story."

Rolling his eyes, the blond sat forward, set his cup on the table, then stood up and went to Harry.

"Harry," he said as he slipped his arms onto Harry's shoulders and leaned in close, "that incident with _Pansy_ happened a _very_ long time ago...twenty-three _years_ long. I _promise_ you, she's a changed woman."

Harry glared. He wasn't so sure; Pansy might not have done anything illegal—even back in the day—but she still wasn't a very nice person, as far as he was concerned.

"Oh, come on, you _know_ that she has...changed," Draco pushed, his left hand weaving into Harry's already messy hair, the tips of his fingers rubbing firmly across his scalp. "Must I remind you _who_ the woman married?"

Closing his eyes, Harry leaned into Draco's touch and sighed, enjoying the intimate touch. "I don't wanna talk about Pansy, Draco."

"Neither do I," the blond said, his hand fisting in Harry's hair and pulling hard enough that Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise. "I'd _much_ rather kiss you instead."

"Then kiss me, you fool," Harry snarled as he grabbed Draco's waist and pulled him so that their bodies were flush with one another.

For a second, Draco did nothing—then he brought his hands to Harry's face and slowly pulled him in. The kiss began with a gentleness that made Harry sigh, but quickly evolved into something fierce and forceful.

And then Draco wrenched himself away. "We...we have to stop!" he said as he gasped for air.

His eyes still glazed with lust, Harry frowned. "W-what? Why?" he asked, the loss of Draco's arms about him making him feel cold and empty.

"My girls," said the blond. "They're upstairs in their room asleep, but...they won't be asleep for much longer."

Looking briefly at the ceiling, Harry nodded his understanding. "Oh. Right." It took Harry a minute to sort himself out—to will away the heat that had pooled in his groin—and then his thoughts skipped forward. "Can I meet them...your girls...when they wake?" he asked.

This made Draco's eyes light up. "You're ready to meet my children?"

Harry nodded. "Well, of course. We really don't have time to take this slowly. In six months there'll be two more children to deal with and it's not like we can hide them...or the fact that we'll both be showing shortly." Harry's eyes flickered down to Draco's middle, then back up. "We'll have to move things along more rapidly than we might have if circumstances were different."

Draco frowned, a hand going to his belly. "Right. So...when are you going to tell the Weasel and his wife?"

Harry sighed. "I did go over there to tell them, but..." He let his voice trail off.

"Not very Gryffindor of you, Potter," Draco said with a shake of his head. "I'm surprised at your cowardliness."

"I am _not_ a coward," Harry argued. "It's just...well...the timing wasn't right."

"Uh-ha. Right."

"It _wasn't_."

"Fine, Potter, whatever you say," Draco said as he sat down again.

Frowning with worry, Harry sat down as well. "I'll tell them, Draco, I promise. I'll do it tomorrow."

Pursing his lips—in a way that clearly said he didn't believe him—Draco looked away.

"I will," Harry insisted. "I'll invite them over to Grimmauld Place for supper and...you can even be there, if you'd like."

"Pfft! And be accused of Confunding you? Or worse, using the Imperius on you? No, thank you!"

"I'm an Auror, Draco, I could easily defend against a spell so simple as the Confundus charm and...the Imperius curse doesn't work on me."

Draco frowned. "It doesn't?"

Harry shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Dunno."

"Hmm. Interesting. And, _speaking_ of Aurors," Draco started, "did you quit your job today like you said you would?"

"Umm. Not exactly," Harry said. He could feel his face flushing. He had agreed to resign, but hadn't been able to when it came down to it. Bottom line was that he loved his job and couldn't imagine his life without it.

"And why not?" Draco almost growled. "I thought we agreed it was for the best...that it's too dangerous a job for you to have now."

"Well, yes, it is too dangerous," Harry said, "for right _now_, but...well...it won't be when this thing is over, so I've juggled some things at work and I'll be riding a desk for a bit instead."

"_Over_? And when is _this thing_ going to be over, Potter?" Draco burst, gesticulating wildly. "There's going to be no _over_, and you are _not_ going to go back to work, leaving _me_ with two newborns to care for on my own like some little housewife!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco, I have to work. I can't just sit at home all the time doing nothing. I'd be bored out of my skull. I'm an Auror..._Head_ Auror, to be exact. It's what I do."

Draco frowned. "I wouldn't call taking care of our children nothing. Did you actually let your wife do everything at home while you pranced off to the Ministry every day?"

"Well, no...I spent a lot of time at home, but... Draco, I'm good at my job and I like it."

"I know you are, Harry, but I'll need you at home," Draco said with frustration. "I've been doing this alone for three years now and...I'd rather not have to _continue_ to do it alone when you're alive and well and available. I want you to _stay_ alive and well, but it's an enormous possibility that your job could take you away from...us."

"A lot of jobs could do that, Draco. Like playing Quidditch, for instance," Harry said with more than a touch of pain in his voice.

"I don't play Quidditch, Harry."

"I know that, but Gin did and now she's gone."

"And Tori died giving birth...are we going to worry about every little thing that could kill us?" Draco asked.

"That's my point, Draco...my job is dangerous, but I'm good at it. I'm not good at many things, but I'm definitely good at my job. Sometimes the days are long and the cases take me out of the house for a while, but I always come home."

"Until you don't," Draco yelled.

"And you could get hit by the Knight Bus."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, get real, Potter! As if _I'd_ be out, stranded somewhere, in the middle of the night."

"You're missing the point," Harry said with a shake of his head. "What I'm saying is that _either one of us_ could be killed doing anything...or nothing at all. I could die at the hands of some nutcase on the job or by mortally splinching myself while Apparating home. You could be struck my lightning while strolling through the park with the children or choke to death while lunching with Pansy or...I don't know, die in a freak kitchen accident while making us hot cocoa. But we can't just stop doing the things we do, because we're scared."

"I'm not _scared_, per se," Draco denied, "I'd just rather you quit your job as Auror to do something more important...like help me take care of _our_ children. Is that _really_ so hard to understand?"

"Well, no, actually, it's not," Harry acquiesced. "And I'll consider putting in my resignation...later. Deal?"

Smiling his relief, Draco nodded. "I can live with that. But...speaking of _homes_, Potter, where are we going to live?"

At this Harry froze; he'd not even once considered this.

"Because I'd rather not live at Grimmauld Place where you lived with your wife," Draco went on.

"But, it's the only place my children have ever known and it's..._more than_ large enough to fit us all."

"As is my flat," Draco said. "It's not as large as your place, of course, but it's _certainly_ not as dreary either."

There was a tinge of disgust in the blond's tone and Harry didn't like it. "Hey! You haven't been to Grimmauld Place since our last year of school. I've _completely_ turned the place around...even got that bitch off the wall of the entry hall."

Draco couldn't help grinning at that—because the portrait of Walburga Black was definitely a monstrosity and the woman _was_ a bitch, if there ever was one—but his mirth didn't last long. "We're not getting anywhere," he said with a sigh. "I mean, we're going to argue about _everything_, aren't we?"

Harry frowned. "I guess we have a lot of things to talk about."

Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure that we do. You won't quit your job for me. You won't move into my flat. I'll probably not even have a say in my daughter's name. And I bet you'll _never_ agree that we should make this legitimate by getting married."

"I wish you'd not put words in my mouth, Draco. I've already put myself on desk duty and agreed to consider retirement...for you. And, of _course_ I'll want you to help name our daughter and...wait. Did you just...suggest that we get _married_?"

Reluctantly, Draco nodded. "Heard that, did you?"

"And that's...an option in the wizarding world?"

"Of course it is. And I've no doubt Mother will insist upon it. Merlin forbid we sully the Malfoy name," he said, sounding like a boy who was used to being scolded for such things. Then something else occurred to him. "Wait. Is same-sex marriage not permitted in the Muggle world?"

"In some places it is, but not all places," Harry informed him.

"Hmm. Extremely narrow-minded, those Muggles, yeah?"

"You have _no_ idea," Harry agreed—then tried to get serious. "So ahh...not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but...could we hold off on the marriage talk for a bit? I mean, I'm not saying no or anything, but I need some time to get used to all _this_ first," Harry said while gesturing between them. "We have a lot of decisions to make...and people to tell."

Draco nodded stiffly. "Of course. I understand. But do be aware that as soon as Mother finds out the nature of our condition, she'll be hounding us to _do the right thing_."

"And Lucius?"

Draco shrugged. "He's not going to be thrilled with this, but he'll mostly likely be more concerned about the family name. He'll expect us to announce our intention to court."

"What is this, the nineteenth century?" Harry mused.

"Hardly," Draco scoffed. "And, we're far beyond _that_, I'd say."

Harry nodded, his eyes going to Draco's hand, where it rested on his stomach.

"Though we do need to get on with the telling people phase," the blond continued.

"I told you I'd tell them tomorrow."

"And then the children over the holidays," Draco said.

"I suppose."

"We _have to_, Harry...it would be far worse if they found out from someone else. What if it were to get out before _we_ had a chance to tell them and they heard the news from some mean-spirited student at Hogwarts? Can you imagine the humiliation of it? They'd think we didn't care enough to tell them ourselves."

Harry frowned. "You're right, of course."

"I _always_ am, Potter," Draco said haughtily. "So, can I be there when you tell Weasley and Granger?"

"She's Weasley now, you great prat," Harry snapped, irritated by Draco's ingrained arrogance, "and...I'm not sure that's such a great idea, like you said before."

"Why not? It'll be fun," Draco pushed playfully. "And it'll give you a chance to use your little Auror skills one last time before you're _desk-bound_. You can practice protecting me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are _such a girl_."

"I'm going to ignore that comment."

"Probably best," Harry chirped.

"Wait! How about we invite them over to _my_ place and we tell them _here_?" the blond said as he perched himself on the edge of his sofa. "I'll invite a few of my friends over, to even the odds...just in case the Weasel goes postal or something...and we'll all chat things out. What do you think?"

For several seconds, Harry just stared at the other man—and then he laughed out loud. "You really think that's a good idea?"

Draco shrugged. "It's a better idea than you having to do it alone; you'll have backup and _I'll_ get to see the looks on their faces when they find out that, not only are we lovers, but we're also pregnant and talking about sharing _forever_ together," he said with a gleeful smirk.

"You are enjoying this _far_ too much, Draco Malfoy" Harry accused as he collapsed down beside his blond lover and captured his lips.

"_Dada_?" came a sleepy voice from behind them.

Startled, the two men snapped apart, Harry turning around to see Draco's adorably identical tow-headed daughters while their father got up and went to them.

"Carina...Cassie," the blond man said with a loving smile as he scooped up both of his daughters and bought them into the main living space of their flat. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Harry," he said, his gray eyes meeting Harry's excited green ones. Then proudly, he went on. "And Harry, these are my daughters, Carina and Cassiopeia."

"Well, hello there," Harry said as he looked from one small girl to the other; they looked like tiny female replicas of the man standing there holding them. "It's very nice to meet you both."

"Hello," the one on Draco's right said properly, "I am Carina and..._you're_ Harry Potter."

His eyes widening—because the little girl sounded like someone else he knew—and Harry glanced at Draco (who shrugged), but then he smiled at the girl. Not surprisingly, Draco's daughter had enunciated her words perfectly, but Harry _was_ shocked that she knew who he was. "I certainly am, Carina, and it's very nice to meet you," he finally said, then looked at the other little girl. "And you must be Cassiopeia."

Nodding, the girl stuck a thumb in her mouth and buried her head on her father's shoulder.

"Cassie's a bit shy," Draco told him—then to his daughters he said, "Hungry?"

They both nodded.

"Well then, let's remedy that," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"They really are very sweet," Harry said several hours later. He'd stayed and had supper with Draco and his twins, let them give him the full-house tour, had watched a couple Muggle DVDs—with the four of them curled up on Draco's over-sized bed—and now, the girls sound asleep once again, he was readying himself to go home.

"_Naturally_," Draco said with time-honored arrogance. "They're just like their father."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You were a monstrous little pig of a boy, I'm sure," he said. "Don't forget that I knew you as a child. You weren't _at all_ sweet."

"You didn't know me when I was three," Draco countered with a smirk.

"True...but I can't imagine you being even _remotely_ like Carina and Cassie."

"I was _adorable_!" the blond argued, a slight pout on his lips.

Smiling, Harry said, "I'm sure that you were."

"And besides," Draco went on, "you don't really know Carina very well if you think she's unlike her father."

"Is that so?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, I like her father, so I'm fine with that," Harry said as he leaned in and took Draco's mouth. "Even if. You're. A right brat."

For a few seconds, Draco resisted Harry's kisses, still affronted by his words—but eventually he broke down and returned them with passion equal to that with which he was receiving.

"Stay," he whispered in between kisses. "I want you."

Harry shook his head. "Can't. Not yet," he said—then groaned when the blond ground their erections together. "I want to, Draco, I do." His hands clenching in Draco's long silky hair, Harry leaned their foreheads together and tried to regulate his breathing. "But we should wait."

His eyes closed, Draco nodded. "Right. Wait. Good idea."

Harry was nodding as well—and then he was attacking Draco's mouth again. "_Fuck_ waiting!" he growled. "I want you too. Now!"

Reaching out frantically, the blond wrapped his arms around Harry and Apparated them back upstairs into his bedroom, where he quickly vanished their clothing and roughly pushed Harry onto his bed. Climbing on top of him, Draco grabbed Harry's erection and let it slip through his fingers.

"Oh. Draco," Harry cried, realizing that the blond's hand was covered in a slick substance. "I can't wait. Please."

Sliding his hand over Harry's hard cock with a slowness meant to torture him, Draco leaned down and licked a nipple—then nipped it, which caused Harry to arch beneath him.

"Draco. _Please_," Harry begged. "I need you."

But Draco continued to stroke and lick and nip until Harry was writhing, and almost crying.

"_Enough_!" Harry burst when he couldn't take another moment of the blond's torturous teasing. Instantly, Draco found their positions reversed. "No more playing," Harry growled as he sank himself deeply into the other man, causing Draco's breath to come out of him in a gasp. Pausing briefly, because he needed to make sure he'd not hurt Draco (and because he was afraid he'd embarrass himself by coming before they'd even gotten started), Harry took a deep breath and tried to focus on the gray eyes of the man staring up at him in a daze. The look on Draco's face was quite lovely (and definitely not one of someone in pain), his eyes wide with surprise at first, then glazing over as Harry started to move.

"Oh. Right there," Draco cried when Harry hit just the right spot.

Harry'd maneuvered one of Draco's legs up onto his shoulder, but had left the other down so that he could use it for purchase, so that he could drive into his lover at just the right angle—the angle that caused the blond's eyes to roll back in ecstasy.

"YES!" Draco yelled, one hand clutching at the sheets while the other held onto the man over him, desperately searching for some sort of leverage.

Pushing Draco's leg off his shoulder, Harry leaned forward so that he could clamp his mouth over one of Draco's nipples. Sucking hard, he continued to whip his hips so that his cock went as deep as it possibly could. And then, still driving into the man, Harry switched to the other nipple, then brought his hand down to grip Draco's neglected erection.

"OH!" Draco gasped, then pinched his bottom lip between his teeth and whimpered as Harry continued to assault his senses.

And then Draco was coming, harder than he ever had before, his body emptying far more than surely was possible—and then he shuddered and came again, this second orgasm causing Harry to quickly follow suit. Collapsing on the man beneath him, his own body twitching spasmodically as he filled Draco's willing body, Harry groaned—and then promptly fell asleep.

_**Terminus…pro iam**_  
>This is supposed to say "The End...for now" (or something), but I don't speak Latin, so...this is what you get...unless someone can instruct me further...please? ツ<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Families+<strong>

- **Harry** James Potter (b. July 31, 1980), (41) – black hair, green eyes  
>- Ginevra "<strong>Ginny<strong>" Molly Weasley-Potter (b. 1981), (dead – Quidditch accident) – red-haired, light brown eyes  
>- <strong>James<strong> Sirius Potter (16) – dark brown hair (?), blue eyes (?, like Uncle Ron's, maybe)  
>- <strong>Albus<strong> Severus Potter (15) – black hair, green eyes  
>- <strong>Lily<strong> Luna Potter (13) – red-haired, green eyes (?)

- **Draco** Malfoy (b. June 5,1980, (41) – pale blond hair, gray eyes  
>- <strong>Astoria<strong> Greengrass-Malfoy (dead – hemorrhaged giving birth to twins) – light blonde hair, blue eyes (?)  
>- <strong>Scorpius<strong> Hyperion Malfoy (15) – pale blond hair, gray eyes  
>- <strong>Carina<strong> Malfoy (3) – pale blonde hair, blue eyes (*)  
>- Cassiopeia "<strong>Cassie<strong>" Malfoy (3) – pale blonde hair, blue eyes (*)

(*) Note - I'm well aware that Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy never had twin daughters or that she died giving birth to said made up twins, but...this is MY STORY and I want it that way! So there!

(?) Further note – question marks indicate information that I either didn't know or just made up to suit my purposes (any of this could be changed later on, should I choose to add or remove)

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline<strong> (for my craziness)

**2017**  
>– Friday, September 1, 2017 – Albus James Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy attend Hogwarts for the first time (all parents there to see them off, epilogue compliant)<p>

**2018**  
>– Astoria Malfoy dies after giving birth to twins<p>

**2019**

**2020**  
>– Tuesday, September 1, 2020 – kids return to Hogwarts<br>– Tuesday, September 15, 2020 – Ginny killed in Quidditch accident in Holyhead

**2021**  
>– Wednesday, September 1, 2021 – kids return to Hogwarts<br>– Friday, September 10, 2021 – Harry and Draco run into one another, get sloshed, and end up in bed together  
>– Monday, November 29, 2021 ("nearly three months since kids went back to school") – Harry and Draco unknowingly go to the same doctor and find out they're both expecting (Draco tells Daphne and Pansy later that same day)<p>

**2022**  
>– Friday, June 17, 2022 – Harry and Draco's babies are <strong>due<strong>


End file.
